Move
by SerpentsAttire
Summary: Things just seemed to Move without alerting him first. Nick/Cassie drabble. Rating for language.


_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Push, Summit does. I did not write this story to be slander, nor do I make any profit from it._

_**Warnings:** Language_

_**Notes:** Connect it to Diadre if you want. It wasn't meant to, but if you can find a connection then good on you! :)_

_**Notes2:** It was going to be lemon, since people seem to be having problems with that here (have I missed any?), buuuut ... I can't just write a lemonade scene without first building tension among my characters. _

* * *

**Move**

**  
**

* * *

It was hardly contemplation.

Things just seemed to Move without alerting him first -- his shoes, car keys, random food he hadn't paid for. Telekinesis was an amazing gift, there was no doubt about it. He considered himself far more fortunate --_ power wise_ -- than a Sniff or a Fader. Especially a Sniff. His power allowed him to defend himself, where his own skills and luck graced him with the apptitude for hiding. Besides, Moving shaded slightly into the Shielding gift, if the Mover was strong enough. He got that, too.

But random objects were not all that Moved around him. People did, too, and whether that was due to his power or his _un_fortunate luck was still not determined. He had not been able to keep a companion for longer than two years without something messing up. His mother had upped and left him when he was two. Foster care had kicked him around more than 5 houses before his father had suddenly showed up when he was eleven, and whisked him away. The time spent with the man had been the best in his life, before Division had caught up and murdered his father, just shy of their two-year anniversary. Keira and he had only dated for ten months before Division got her, too. And even though she was free from them now, circumstances and the fucking government just wouldn't seem to let them get close to each other again.

His mind moved, too. He didn't have enough memories of his mother to form any type of opinion of her other than _'bitch'_. Each foster family only lead to thoughts of the next, and his father ... damn, but he knew having a dad wouldn't last. Keira ... well ... the fact that he had raced all the way to fucking China when she hadn't returned his calls (his _calls!_) said enough on that. No matter whose company he had, he could not for the love of himself keep his mind on them. His conditioning wouldn't allow it. His _power_ wouldn't allow it.

But there was her. Little fucked up Cassie Holmes who would look at him with hardened, horrified blue eyes and just make his world revolve around her. She was the exception to the laws of his life. For four years she had stayed with him, trailing after him, bitching at him, caring for him in her own messed up way. She demanded every aspect of his attention by her sheer nature alone -- he worried when she disappeared, grew annoyed when she was around, protective when she Saw something that would have her waking up and giving her dinner to the toilet at three in the morning. The girl never gave his mind a moment's rest -- an excuse to look elsewhere. It was all about her. Always about her.

His body would move too, without his permission. His arm would drape across her shoulders and pull her close before his mind had registered that was she shivering. His large foot would lightly kick her smaller one before he had identified the glazed look in her eyes as a hopeless one. His fingers would card through her blonde, purple, and green hair when her shoulders would slump in defeat, slide down to her chin to lift and hold it until a smile, no matter how bitter, would consume her pale face.

And at quiet times like this, just a few hours after the small celebration of her seventeenth birthday, his lips would follow his fingers, pressing light kisses across her head and down her cheeks, lightly brushing her own lips before pulling away. Before his mind even realized it wanted to.

It wasn't contemplation -- it was attraction. Because as fucked up as Cassie was, Nick was too. He knew it, she knew it, and she made him Move

* * *

**Finished**

* * *

_Cassie's hair has green and purple (as opposed to the pink and blue) because I figured she would change it up from time to time._

_Drop a review a lemme know what you thought!! Maybe I'll get around to that lemon one day, too. x)_

_Always,_

_Me_


End file.
